6/6
Ship at sea. *'"Man Overboard!"' One of your sailors screams as he is washed over the rail by a tremendous wave. Either A) Rescue him: Slow down to pull him aboard, but Prof: Sailor check or opponent catches up by 1 step. OR B) Leave him to his fate: Crew morale drops; -5 to your next Diplomacy or Intimidate check. *'Tangled Rigging' The wind viciously whips at your ship’s lines, snarling some of them into a knot. Either A) Untangle them yourself: Dex check or opponent catches up by 1 step. OR B) Send someone else: Diplo/Intim check or opponent catches up by 1 step. *'Huge Wave' Just ahead, a gargantuan wave towers over your ship, about to crash down upon you. Either A) Turn into it: Surmount the wave with a Prof: Sailor check and surge ahead by 1 step, or else fall back by 1 step. OR B) Take it side-on: Everyone make Acrobatics checks or be shaken for 1d3+1 rnds. *'Eye of the Storm' The wind dies down and the seas calm, but only for a moment. Either A) Surge ahead: Gain ahead of opponent by 1 step for every 5 points you beat a Prof: Sailor check. OR B) Catch your breath: end any ongoing negative effects. *'Rough Seas' The deck undulates beneath you, out of sync with the churning waves beyond the rail. Either A) Don’t chum the waters: Everyone make Prof: Sailor checks or be sickened for 1d3+1 rounds. OR B) Go below: One PC cannot act in the next step and takes any negative effects automatically. *'Strong Gale' Powerful winds and blowing spray assail your vessel. Either A) Blown off course: Add one more card to the stack, but opponent loses sight of you briefly; gain ahead by 1 step. OR B) Tame the wind: Prof: Sailor check to surge ahead 1 step or else fall back by 1 step. *'Bad Wind' The wind shifts direction abruptly, working against you rather than for you. Either A) Tack into the wind: Prof: Sailor to adjust sails and gain 1 step, or else lose 1 step. OR B) Stow sails: Diplo/Intim check to command the crew to bring the sails in, +5 to next Prof: Sailor check. *'Crack in the Mast' The mast creaks and groans, threatening to break apart under the strain. Either A) Secure it: Acrobatics check or opponent has bonus chance to gain on you once every card. OR B) Slack the lines: Diplo/Intim check or else lose 1 step. *'Broken Spar' A jagged piece of wood sweeps across the deck, threatening to kill or seriously injure the crew. Either A) Call out a warning: All PCs hit with slam +13 (3d6+3) attack, but crew is unharmed. OR B) Duck: PCs hit the deck, but 1d8+3 crew are seriously injured or killed. *'Caught in the Rigging' A crewman adjusting one of the sails overhead slips and falls, becoming entangled in the rigging. Either A) Save him yourself: Climb check or 1 crewman is lost. OR B) Order a crewman up the rigging: Diplo/Intim check or 2 crewmen are lost. *'Rudder Jammed 'Slammed by a wave, the rudder becomes lodged in position and won’t turn. Either A) Wait to see if it frees up: GM makes next decision on a card. OR B) Lower a man: A crewman is lowered down on a rope to free it up, but is lost to the sea on a failed Diplo/Intim check. *'Uncharted Reef' The fore spotter calls out a reef dead ahead. Either A) Steer clear: Make a Prof: Sailor check to avoid it or lose 1 step. OR B) Brace for impact: All PCs make a Acrobatics check, and 1d6-1 crewmen are badly injured in the collision. Creatures of the Deep Dragon Turtle - This monstrosity is massive and has a shell harder than Iron. Deep Water Mantis - A smaller creature that lurks deep in the ocean that attacks anything that wanders too close. Flying Shark - Nothing needs to be said.